


Daylight_and_ Starfall

by TangerineFresh



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Niles is soft, Possible smut, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineFresh/pseuds/TangerineFresh
Summary: Thank you liquidlikecats for looking over my work and making sure it's fresh ♡





	1. Broken Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you liquidlikecats for looking over my work and making sure it's fresh ♡

The wind outside was chiming, the crickets abuzz, the birds asleep and the streets quiet. Nothing was any different than any night before it, however not always is that the happiest of cases.

 

"Haah...haaah...haah..." Niles jolted awake from yet another nightmare of _"that day"_ , his eye instantly darting around the room, frantic, desperate, searching. Alas however, what he was searching for wasn't anywhere to be found, for all he could see was darkness. It was, as it was stated before, still night, but for Niles this wasn't just _"still night"_. This was reality, and reality was oh so cruel. He was about to jump right out of bed, head full of thoughts about who might have stolen him away- only to hear a soft mumbling coming from his other side.

 

He turned around to find exactly what he had been looking for, _"him"_ , the one thing, one person who can help him feel safe and at peace. "Mmmmmnmnn..." He hears coming from his beloved, it seems his sudden movement earlier had caused him to stir. He took a deep breath, tried to relax and come back down to earth from where he was. Gently he shifted over to once again hold Corrin, he wasn't sure when in his sleep he must have rolled over- but then again his nightmare wasn't the kindest thing so it wasn't a surprise either.

 

As he layed down, his arms gently wrapping around Corrin he heard something yet again, this time softer and more aware. "Niles..? Are you... okay?" Niles' eye trailed it's way to look at the two beautifully red ones that were sleepily looking at him. "Ye- yea.. of course I am..." He spoke softly, quietly, hoping to not wake Corrin further from his sleep. "Ya know.. you don't have to lie to me.. we've been together for how long?" Niles looked away sheepishly from the smile in front of him.

 

This was something he couldn't easily help though- even after being with Corrin for a good while now, what was it two years- three now? Regardless of the amount, it was still hard to just be so terribly open, especially after one of _"those"_ nightmares. With a small sigh he responded "I know.. I know.. it's just-" he felt a finger press softly to his lips cutting him off "Shh, I know." Corrin was looking at him with nothing but a peaceful and caring air about him, gods it was so nice. What was even nicer was the fact that Niles didn't have to go over what he dreamt about, especially since it was night still and they both needed sleep for tomorrow.

 

Corrin softly snuggled into Niles as they then lay there trying to go to sleep once more, moving here and there, then and again to get more comfortable. Falling into soft slumbers once more.


	2. Morning breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while haha, I apologize. I wanna try and keep this updated as regularly as I can but it takes me a while sorry ^^' I hope you don't mind!

 

The morning has come along with the sound of many a bird outside, eager to find their next meals, and small rays of lights peeking and dancing through the trees outside and in through the window. Corrin yawns deeply, yet at the same time probably the softest any living being could yawn, with a cute "whew" sound to boot. His eyes battered open, one two, one two, as he started to slowly slip out of his sleepy state.

 

 

Niles, like most mornings, was still clinging to him and the covers both. The sight of this could bring nothing but a smile to his face, in truth this could be seen in a bittersweet light given Niles' past- but Corrin knew good and well of all of that and in no way could love him any less. Gently he places a hand on Niles' cheek, caressing it softly with a very content look about him. Soon they would have to get up, reorganize the house, do some shopping, and take care of an errand or two. Wait, were those errands for tomorrow? He couldn't remember, Niles probably did though so there was little real surprise either way.

 

Corrin with a happy hum slipped out of bed and headed off to go for a wash, today was planned out for the most part but they should have some time for themselves somewhere in here. As he was washing, and working through his hair his mind wondered, to be precise the last day the two of them were stuck in a thicket of rain. Ah that was a very joy filled one, the two of them went to one of their favorite flower gardens and watched the sky for a while, before hitting the market and heading back to experiment with cooking. The fact that it rained on them on their way back was hilarious, they had to dry off a small bit before heading inside, all the while smiling and laughing.

 

After soft reminiscing and an absolutely great start to the morning, he heads outside to dry off. The towels that Leo constantly insists they replace were all so soft, probably because they had to restock them every few weeks due to Leo's nagging reminders and Corrin not wanting to lie- but still. He grabs his comb and starts through his hair hearing movement from the other room that earned a smile on the Prince's face.

 

 

Meanwhile in the other room Niles was in fact awake, he hissed at how the sun hit his eye, unlike Corrin he wasn't as appreciative of the bright morning sun. To be honest though, Niles didn't prefer the dark either, he prefers that one time of the day where it isn't too bright or dark, when you can see embers of colors dancing through the sky and behind the clouds. Those are the two times of day where he feels safest, happiest, those are the times of day that remind him of Corrin.

 

 

He sloppily lugged himself out of bed and wandering aimlessly in the direction of warm water, almost like a sleepy zombie who could easily trip on thin air. He did that once by the way, but he told Corrin he had to swear to not bring it up to anyone or else. Mumbling softly and thankfully not tripping on himself too bad he arrived, though still as sleepy as he was, he paid no attention to personal privacy- until the two of them locked eyes. Comedically the towel wrapped around Corrin's waist drops and they just stare at eachother, Corrin's hands freezing wherever they were in his hair. Needless to say, this was one of those awkward yet also not moments in relationships.

 

 

Niles gains a smirk in his sleepy face and leans on the doorway, waiting with a that oh so tease filled expression for Corrin to realise and fully comprehend what happened just then. Oh and when he did, when he did- Corrin's fave went completely red and he took his comb and chucked it Niles. It didn't do him much but gain a laugh from Niles and wake the man up a bit more, much to Corrin's dismay it actually attracted the man towards him.

 

 

Niles strolled over with an easygoing and light air about him, seeing that face Corrin gave just lightened up his absolute world. Those thoughts of worry? Gone. The disgust with the sun? Gone. All he could see right now was that cute cherry eyed face looking at him all bashful like, god and he loved it. As he reached Corrin's side he placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward going in to tease him a bit more- but got a hand right in his face.

 

 

"Niles.." Corrin says flustered as all hell but continuing with a soft chuckle "You should really learn to knock in the morning you know! If I were someone else you would be dead by now!" He lightly pushes Niles away from him and bends down to retrieve the recently lost towel and wrap himself once more. Corrin loved Niles to all heavens but by the gods was he great at pushing his limits now and again... not that Corrin really minded this one.


End file.
